Ask the Stars!
by Diawaawrwerare
Summary: Ask a HSM star anything and we'll make em answer.Or a dare!
1. Intro

Rawr. And welcome to Ask the stars! I'm Alexis or Alex…

_**And I'm Raven AKA Rae!**_

I'm the sane one. So now we gotta give you some important crap I know you don't care about.

_**Yup! I think Lucas Grabeel is the hottest man alive!**_

Yea, not really. I know that Zac Efron is the hottest man alive.

_**We're best friends even though we can't agree on anything!**_

We can agree that we're obsessed over HSM2 and Disney Channel.

_**Yeah… Okay enough of the blabber! So you can give us questions you want to ask people…**_

Like Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor blah blah. You get it.

_**Yeaa. Next chapter! Will be**_

Troy.

_**I was gonna say that! **_

You take to long. So bleh! So yea. Ask Troy some questions. Soo that's it.


	2. Troy

Sup? We're back and our guest today is Troy! (screams like a crazy fan girl) OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWDD! TROY I LOVE YOU!

_**And she says she's the sane one. Pssh. Please put your hands together forr Troy!!!!**_

OH MY GAWD! WHOO WHOO GO TROY!

**Troy: (sits on chair) Hi people.**

Fan girls in audience: TROY WE LOVE YOU!

_**(rolls eyes) Please. Okay Troy. Onto the questions. This one is from… ruby-red-fighter… **_to troy: who is the hardest team you've ever played on the Wildcats?

**Troy: Um…Probably the West High Ravens. They cheated, and they caused me to break my leg.**

_**That's so sad.**_

THOSE BASTARDS!

_**All right then…Wow. You have a lot of questions from… TroyisSplexi. **_

To Troy: Troy! You are so hot! I have alotta questions for you boo!

Who do you think is cuter, Gabriella or Sharpay?Who would you date Sharpay or Gabriella?Troyella or Troypay?

Gabriella is such a hoe! Why did you pick her over Sharpay? She is gorgeous!  
You're really a jerk ya know.

**Sharpay: (comes outta the blue) Yea, Bolton. What do I have that Montez doesn't have?**

Everyone say hello to Sharpay! Who came…outta…nowhere.

Troy: Uh, well ya see… 

_**Before there's a fight…why don't you answer the questions and Sharpay can cuss you out later?**_

No no no! That's ok. Sharpay, have a seat.

**Sharpay: (sits)**

_**Troy, your screwed.**_

**Troy: Ya think? Ok for the first question…I think…Sharpay is cuter…**

**Sharpay: Yay me! (does the London clap)**

**Gabriella: WHAT!??!?!**

**Sharpay: SHUT IT MONTEZ!**

Yay! The world is happy.

Troy: I would date…Gabriella… 

**Gabriella: HA!**

**Sharpay: WHAT?!?!?**

**Gabriella: (copys Sharpay) Shut it Evans!**

**Troy: I would pick…Troypay…**

**Sharpay: OH YEA!**

**Gabriella: NOOO!**

**Troy: And I picked Gabriella over Sharpay because… I don't really know? **

**Sharpay: I WILL TAKE THAT ANSWER!**

It seems that…Troypay is winning!

**Sharpay: OH YEA! **

**Gabriela: Crap.**

Ok, next questions is from…Mz. Reality… Troy, are u mental?

Fan girls: HUNT HER DOWN!

**Troy: No I'm not mental! **

**Sharpay: But I know Gabriella is…**

**Gabriella: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME EVANS?**

**Sharpay: BRING IT MONTEZ!  
**

Well, its seems that Sharpay is gonna kick Gabriella's butt…(dodges a flying chair)

_**So that's all! Next chapter will be Sharpay! So ask questions and review!**_

-----------

Disclaimer: we don't own any HSM2 characters. We made up the West High Ravens so yea.


	3. Sharpay

Wow! We managed to get a next chapter in for today . Our reviewers are awesome! Don't stop!

_**Uh. This is gonna be short cuse we got school tomorrow.**_

Why couldn't mid-term be longer?

_**(shrugs) Are next guest is…Sharpay Evans!**_

**Sharpay: (comes out looking FABULUS) Thank you thank you. (sits)**

Sharpay! You love fabulous as usual…

**Sharpay: Of course.**

And that's why we love you. Don't we love her people?!?

Audience: Yes we do!

Sharpay, we're dying to know! Did you kick Gabriella's butt?

**Sharpay: OF COURSE!**

Yes! Pay up Rae!

_**(grumble) I just lost 5 bucks.**_

I told you not to mess with the power of Sharpay! Now the questions! This one is from… Queen Yuna…

Sharpay, do u love ur brother? and would u punch montez in the face if u could?

btw:this is Mz.Reality, just wit ma sistahs name

**Sharpay: Of course I love Ryan! Me and him are best friends!**

**Ryan: Woot!**

**Sharpay: And I would not just punch Montez, I would kick her arse. So hard.**

Of course you would! I bet my lil cousin could beat her up.

_**Who? Monique?**_

Yop. Next question is from… ruby-red-fighter… WAIT WAIT! This one is for…Montez!??!?!?!

**Sharpay: (growls)**

**Gabriella: (sits next to Sharpay) YOU ARE WONDERFUL RUBY, JUST WONDERFUL!**

Beeyotch… Anyway…she asks, okay so funny! Whose next?! If its gaby I have to ask, Gaby are straight or not?

**Gabriella: That's a silly question!**

**Sharpay: DUH! Of course she's straight…**

Heh?

**Sharpay: It is obvious cuse of how she was making out with Devon, Mark, Logan, Chase, Lucas, Mitchell, Cole, Dylan AND Kyle…AT THE SAME TIME!**

GASP! You're a PLAYA!

**Gabriella: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?!?!??!**

**Sharpay: Pssh, sweetie, it's all over EHS.**

**Gabriella: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!**

**Sharpay: BRING IT!**

WHOA! We're not done, kick her butt after please. TroyisSplexi asks… To Sharpay: oh my God Sharpay! I simply adore you.If someone caled Ryan gay, would you beat the crap outta em?

Troypay or Zekepay?Gabriella is a beeyotch. Don't you agree?

**Sharpay: Well, to make this quick…yes I would beat them up if they called Ryan gay, but he would do it first cuse he's a black belt in Martial Arts, Troypay all the way! And yes, she is a beeyotch.**

Almost outta time! Repersentin4Da242BAHAMAS! Asks…sharpay, did u and troy eva ddate? r u datin zeke?

**Sharpay: Yes, when we were in grade 6 to 9 and…No, I'm single.**

**Troy: YES I HAVE A CHANCE! Did I just say that out loud?**

**Sharpay: NOW BRING IT ON MONTEZ!**

Oh boy.

_**Oh boy. Ok…next chapter is Chad with his poofy poo poo hair!**_

Poofy…poo poo? Oh well…Review please! (dodges a knife) SECURITY!

---------------

**Disclaimer: We do not own any thing belonging to Disney, HSM2, or Zoey 101.**

**Arse- A double s.**

**IMPORTANTTT- If you don't get a question in, we'll have like a chapter at the end of the story where you can ask anyone any question ya want.**


	4. New Note

NEW NOTE – Instead of individuals, from now on you can ask anyone any question and we'll make em answer…Cue we're evil. Ok? Its much easier this way.


	5. Beofre Da Prom

You people are lucky. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HOMEWORK WE GOT?!? But we love yall so we will grace ya with a new chapter…

_**I hate school…don't ya hate school?**_

The locals… Now everyone welcome…everyone!

_**Wooo Wooo! Go Ryan! Go Ry Ry! GOOOOOOOOO RYAN!**_

Hiiii. Troy.

**Troy: Hello.**

**Sharpay: (sits next to Troy) Hi people.**

**Gabriella: H---**

I don't like you Gabriella…

**Chad: Ooooh… COLD!**

Ok! Onto the questions… This one is from… **ruby-red-fighter,**Sorry about the question before. My sister asked that one. Okay this is for Taylor. Did you ever feel intimadated by Gabriella when she came to East High, with her being an einsteinette and all.

**Taylor: Actually, no. I knew she would get caught up in boys and would drop out eventually so nope.**

**Gabriella: BUT YOUR DATING CHAD!**

**Taylor: Your point is? I'm on top of the class, have a car AND I have a awesome boyfriend, oh yea. My life is awesome.**

I don't blame ya. This one is from Queen Yuna…

wat?! chad does not hav poo poo poffy hair! anyways chad: I luv u SO MUCH! OMG! U R SO HOT! ok now here's the question: Chad, whose your fave singer?

btw:this is Mz.Reality

**Chad: Yay. I have a fan. Um… well my fav. Woman singer is…Rihanna and male is Chris Brown.**

**Gabriella: Chris Brown is gay…**

**Sharpay: HE IS NOT!**

**((((A/N: We don't think he's gay That's just for Gabriella being a butt. On with the story)))**

_**Butt. This one is from blondesoverbruneetes..**_

OMG! I have questions for EVERYONETroy- You.Are.Hot WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH SHARPAY?  
Sharpay- Why don't you just slap Montez cross her face?  
Montez- Go fall in a ditch..wait..WHY DON'T YOU GO FALL DOWN A  
DITCH!?!?!??!?  
Chad- Why is your hair so big?  
Taylor-What was the lowest grade you ever got  
Ryan: How much hats do you have

Troy: I know I'm hot… 

**Sharpay: Yes you are…**

**Troy: Heh, thanks… Um Why I won't go out with Sharpay is because…She's dating Zeke.**

**Sharpay: I AM NOT.**

**Troy: But Zeke told me…**

**Zeke: Um…**

**Sharpay: YOU LISTEN HERE BAYLOR! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU AND I NEVER WILL! SO GET OVER ME!**

**Zeke: (heart broken)**

**Troy: Will then. If your not dating Zeke… Wanna be my date for prom tomorrow? **

**Sharpay: YES!**

**Audience: YAY! TROYPAY IS ALIVEEEE!**

Yay.

**Sharpay: I would slap Montez but…I don't want to ruin my new French tips.**

**Gabriella: WHADDA MEAN IS I WOULD GO FALL IN A DITCH!?!?!?!**

**Sharpay: DOES ANYONE SEE A DITCH I CAN PUSH THIS ANNOYING GIRL INTO?**

**Troy: Don't fight yet. Kill her after prom…**

**Chad: Wow. Troy is the only one that can tame the beast.**

**Sharpay: YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME DANFORTH? JUST ANSWER THE STUPID QUESTION!**

**Chad: All rite all rite. My hair is so big because.. I never cut it.**

RUNNING OUTTA TIME PEOPLE! I got three projects to do tomorrow, uh…

You have Ms. Rolle eh? 

Yop.

Taylor: The lowest grade I got was a… A minus… 

**Ryan: I have about…26 hats?**

Ok ppl! Next chapter will be after prom so…Ask questions bout that. Buh bye!


	6. Author Note

Author Note- OH YEA! Actually our homework is due NEXT week Wednesday so we can get up about one more chapter for tonight. I'll put it up lik round… 7? Yea so people can ask more questions.

XoRubyz


	7. Afta Prom

Rae, you hear bout that wybe bout the satellite what gonna crash if they don't blow it up?

_**Yea, they say it gonna land near the Bahamas…they better blow it up!**_

Security: Psst! We're rolling!

Heh? Oh hey people! Don't mind us talking…

_**Now say hello to everyone! Go Ryan! Go Ryan! Go Go Go RYAN!**_

GOOOOOOO! Troy!

**Troy: Fan girls, are awesome.**

**Ryan: Yea…pretty much.**

Let's get cracking to the questions! And both Sharpay and Montez are here today!

**Troy: Barely…**

This one is from… ruby-red-fighter…okay this is for Sharpay. Did you beat Montez up after the prom or during the prom? o and how many plays were you in?

**Sharpay: Well! I was going to beat her up on Saturday but! While I was in the bathroom touching up my make up… Lea came in and told me that Montez was TRYING TO DANCE WITH TROY! So I poured my punch down her dress AND she poured GRAPE JUICE DOWN MY 40,000 DOLLAR DRESS!**

40,000?!?!?!?! My Gawd!

**Sharpay: I'll be seeing YOU in court Montez. Oh, and I have been in 10 plays.**

_**40,000?!??!?! My god… Ok! Now that I'm out of shock… This questions is from… QueenYuna **_wat color dress did u wear sharpay? Troy, Ryan, n Chad, wat color tux? Zeke, don't feel bad, make her sum cookies or me! Gabriella, I hope u had a beautful dress, did sumone throw up on it?

**Sharpay: I wore a pale pinkish peach long floral dress… WHICH COST 40,000 DOLLARS THAT MONTEZ RUINED!  
**

**Troy: I wore….Black**

**Chad: Gray**

**Ryan: Black**

**Zeke: I did bake her some cookies…**

**Sharpay: BUT THEY WERE HORRIBLE! AND FATTENTING! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN BAYLOR!**

**Chad: THE MOUNTAIN LION ATTACKS!  
**

**Sharpay: YOU WANT A PIECE OF MY DANFOTH?**

**Chad: Nope nope nopppeee. That's okay.**

**Gabriella: I had a beautiful white dress!  
**

Did ya read the other part?

**Gabriella: OH! YES SOMEONE THREW UP ON IT AFTER SHARPAY SPOILED IT!**

Ha-ha.

This one is from…IremembaWhenMyHeartBroke…

**Chad: Isn't that Keyshia Cole's song?**

Yop. It's my ring tone…NOW THE QUESTION IS! Sharpay, where did Troy and you go on ya 1st date?

**Sharpay: We went to the beach and had a lovely picnic…**

**Ryan: AND I HAD TO DRIVE THEM! TO MUCH PDA TOO MUCH!**

**Sharpay: Oh shut up Ryan.**

_**Psst. Alex. Time is almost out…**_

Crapple. This one is from QueenYuna…AGAIN. ok, Ryan, who did u go 2 da prom wit?

**Ryan: Um… No one…**

_**WHY RYAN! YOU COULD'VE TOKEN ME!!!!!!**_

**Ryan: Ummm….**

Don't mind her…Bye people!


	8. Gasppp!

Ok People. Before we start, we wanna get something straight. WE.DO.NOT.HATE.VANESSA.HUDGENS.

_**People are like " OMG! YOU GIRLS ARE WRONG ABOUT HATING VANESSA HUDGENS!"**_

WE DON'T HATE HERR! Ya dumb boobs. We simply like Ashley Tisdale better then her, Lemme repeat that, **WE.DO.NOT.HATE.VANESSA.ANNE.HUDGENS! **

Next person who tell us that, I gonna slap ya head off. OK! Now that we got that out…

_**Lets get onto the show…chapter, WHATEVA!**_

First we have…Troy Bolton!

**Troy: (walks in)**

(plays Bet On It)

**Troy: Cool. Theme Music.**

Yea, we got everybody some theme music… Sharpay Evans!

(plays So Much For You)

**Sharpay: OMG! I love that song! Ashley Tisdale sings that right?**

Yea…you look like her…

_**RYAN EVANS! LETS WELCOME RYAN! GO RYAN!**_

(plays You Got It)

CHADDD DANFORTH!

(plays Run It Back Again)

_**And last but not least, Taylor Mckessie!**_

_**(plays No One)**_

Ok! So how is everyone?

**Sharpay: GOOD!**

Lets get to the questions shall we? Cuse it's a Friday night and…it's raining…

PRECIPATATION 

Girl, we already had our Social Studies test…YOU ACED IT! NOW STOP TALKING IN THESE TERMS!

Okay okay fine! First question! 

_**(Light dims)**_

Awesome…

This one is from… I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T… 

gabreilla- y u transfa 2 east high? u cudda stay rite Aat whereeva da hell u from. y u had 2 runiin da troypayness?

troy: y did u choose gabriella? shes a

sharpay- do u know dat montez is da 1 who dye ya hair red

chad- wat up with da poofy hair  
ryan- y do u dress lik u gay

**Gabriella: WELL!**

HOLD UP! We got a lie detector today. So we'll know if you're LYING! And more good news, we're changing it to… DARESSS!

Sharpay: I'm a pro at dares… Good for you Sharpay! 

So Gabi! Answer the questions.

**Gabriella: Well I transferred because my mom got a new job in Albuerquerque. **

**Lie Detector: That Answer is…True**

And you ruined the Troypayness!

**Sharpay: You're the ONE DYED MY HAIR RED? I LOOKED LIKE A FREAKIN LOLLIPOP!**

**Chad: I still have pictures!**

**Sharpay: GIMMIE THE CAMERA DANFORTH!**

**Chad: NO! (starts running around studio)**

**Sharpay: (chases him) PASS IT! (jumps on him)**

**Chad: AHHH! TROY, GO LONG! (throws camera)**

**Camera: (in slow motion flies through air)**

**Troy: (catches it) GOT IT! (starts running)**

**Sharpay: Troy, will you please Gimmie the camera…? (does puppy pout)**

**Troy: Uh… NOPE SORRY!**

**Sharpay: THEN DIE! (starts chasing him)**

**Troy: AHHHH! GET AWAY!**

**Sharpay: (jumps on him) (starts hitting him with a pillow) GIMME IT!  
**

**Troy: OH NO…FOR THE LOVE OF BLOODY HELL! STOP HITTING ME!**

**Sharpay: (takes it) LOVE YOU BOO! (sits on chair)**

**Troy: Ow. Pain. (stands up) ALRITE! I'm good. (sits on chair)**

blinks) Uh…

**Ryan: They do it every day. AND IM NOT GOING TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION!**

**Chad: ME NEITHER!**

You to are boring. Humph. Next question! Is from! ruby-red-fighter… Hey Ryan I totally would have gone with you! This question is to Gabriella: DO you know who threw up on your dress? Cause I wanted to thank them.

**Ryan: Aw thanks.**

**Gabriella: I DO KNOW! It was Jason Cross!**

HURRAH FOR YOU JASON! HORRAH!

**Gabriella: Pssh.**

Last question is from…Mz. Reality… I'm back 2 my original name! ok here's the question! Ryan:Can u do a split?

**Ryan: Um..No. When I tried to do a split, I had to go to the hospital.**

Ouchness.

WELL! That's all folks! Oh and__crystal122578 just uploaded this story and it is COPYRIGHT. It's a exact copy of the first chapter from Stories From East High: Battle of the Bands. Its illegal and wrong! Just letting ya people know. I like read that book 3 times. You can find the book online. Here's da link.  If you have the book, you should recognize it.

_**Pssh. She disturbs me, her account should get banned. Anyway ppls! Next story is Dares! Or Truths, We should change the title to truth or dare…NAH.! So ask away your dares! Byeeee.**_


	9. Troy's Lil Sister!

Hi, people.

_**We just came back from eating at Benigins.**_

My belly's going to bust open soon. Now, let's welcome everyone!

_**WOOT WOOT! GOOO RYAN! WHO THE MAN YOU DA MAN!**_

Lemme show you how it's done. (trumpets start playing and confetti shoots everywhere) LET'S WELCOME! TROY BOLTON! I LOVE HIM, YOU LOVE HIM, AND WE ALL LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Troy: Heh thanks.

AND HE'S SO MODEST! LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR TROY!

Zeke: Whoop de freaking doo.

Stop being a sour puss. You're just mad.

Zeke: Pfft.

Pfft back at ya. Now do we have a question or a dare?

_**A question for Chad!**_

(camera zooms on Chad dramatically)

OK CHAD! This one is from allyxocorbin…

haha that was very amusing... let's see...

question for chad... if taylor begged you to shave your head, would you do it?

Chad: Uh…No… 

**Taylor: BUT WHAT IF I BEGGGGGGEEEEEED YOUUUUUU! You said you would do ANYTHING FOR ME!**

**Chad: Umm…Psst. Troy. HELP ME!**

**Troy: No that's ok.**

**Sharpay: I know Troy would shave his head for me. Wouldn't you Troy?**

**Troy: Yea, you keep believing that.**

**Sharpay: Yes you would.**

**Troy: No I wouldn't.**

**Sharpay: Yes.**

**Troy: No.**

OK PEOPLE! We'll get to the head shaving LATERRR. Next question is from wateva…

hey please put this in next chapter:)  
omg. ok first of all troypay friggen rocks  
and gabriella just freaks me out

This question is for everybody. Exept for gabriella 'cause,... well... you're just so annoying and increadibly preppy it makes me wanna gag.

so the question is are u a virgin and if you're not who was the first person u did it with.

luv ya.

**Sharpay: Yes, yes Troypay does rock.**

**Troy: Yea, and I'm still not going to shave my head.**

**Sharpay: YES YOU WOULD!**

**Gabriella: No one likes me…. (starts FAKE FAKE FAKEY FAKEIST CRYING EVER)**

**Troy: Aww… Don't be sad Gabi. **

**Sharpay: OH PUH LEASE! STOP WITH THE STUPID FAKE CRYING!**

**Jason: Why do you have to be so mean to her Sharpay?**

**Sharpay: I'M THE MEAN ONE?**

**Gabriella: (sniff) Sharpay, all I wanted (sniff) is for us to be (sniff) friends.**

OH COME ON! STOP THE FAKE CRYING OR I GONNA KICK YA BUTT!

**Gabriella: WAHHHH! (bawling her eyes out)**

_**Oh God. SOMEONE GET HER A TISSUE!**_

WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO SHUTUP!

**Sharpay: Can I just punch her out now?**

**Gabriella: (leans on Troy's chest bawling) WAHH WAHH!**

**Sharpay: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN!**

_WE'RE SORRY; WE ARE HAVING TECHNACIAL DIFFICULTIES BECAUSE SHARPAY IS KICKING GABRIELLA'S BUTT. WAIT I THINK IT'S SAFE!_

Troy: (caught up in the fight) OH GOD! OW OW! PAIN! 

**Ryan: (video taping while dodging flying objects)**

_NO IT'S NOT! SORRY! OW WAIT WAIT, IT'S FINE NOW!_

OK! NOW IS EVERYONE CALM?

Sharpay: Yup.

NOW SOMEONE ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Sharpay: What's the question again? 

ARE. YOU.A. VIRGIN? That's for everyone except for Gabriella.

Ryan: Yup 

**Sharpay: Pretty much.**

**Taylor: Yea.**

**Troy and Chad: Uh… YEP YEP!**

**Sharpay: Is there something you want to tell me Troy?**

**Troy: NOPE!**

**Lie Detector: BEEP! TROY IS LYING!**

**Sharpay: Troy…**

**Troy: Um… I got a little sister?**

**Sharpay: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? **

Troy: Uhh… 

**Lizzie: (runs on stage) HI PEOPLE. I AM FOUR YEARS OLD.**

**Sharpay: Awww. She's adorable.**

Aww.

Lizzie: CAN I BE ON THE SHOWWWW? PWEASE????????? 

_**You're related to Troy so…yea!**_

**Lizzie: Yay! (sits next to Troypay) la la la.**

Ok then! Next question! WAIT WAITTT! IT'S DARES! FINALLY! And it's from Icy4aReason…

Here goes my dares:

Troy: OMG! You are so freaking hot... how can you live with yourself? Ok, that wasn't the dare...M... I dare you to go kiss a fan cough me! (Sorry Sharpay)

Sharpay: I'm a such a fan of you. You are simply amazing, anyway here goes my dare: Try to find an outfit for Gabriella in wich she'll have to look almost as Fabulous as you (I know pretty impossible)

Gabriella: M... I don't have a dare for you...You are too boring..sorry!

Chad: I really want to dare you to cut all your hair, but I'm not that bad, plus I love you ..so my dare is: Try to be Sharpay's Butler for an entire day.. (This should be fun)

Ok, I'm out of dares...

Bye!

**Sharpay: But he's my boyfrienddddd!**

**Troy: But it's just one kiss!  
**

**Sharpay: (sigh) Fine…**

**Troy: (gives Icy4aReason a virtual kiss)**

**Sharpay: (grumble grumble)**

**Troy: (gives Sharpay a kiss)**

(takes a picture) GOT IT!

**Sharpay: Hehe.**

**Sharpay: Wait, I HAVE TO FIND A OUTFIT FOR MONTEZ?!??! Uh. Fine. Let's go. (drags her into a closet which has BAJILLIONS OF CLOTHES)**

This should be interesting.

**Gabriella: (comes out wearing a pink baby doll top, capris and pink flats)**

**Sharpay: I did my best. (sits in chair) **

**Chad: I AM NOT GOING TO BE SHARPAY'S BUTLER!**

**Sharpay: Whyyyy?**

**Chad: CUSE I DID IT BEFORE! Remember that time in preschool when I was your butler when you and Troy were getting married on the playground? YOU MADE ME WEAR A DRESS!**

**Sharpay: Yea…that was hilarious!**

Wow, Well that's all! Goodbye folks!


	10. Chad Got Owned

Whoo! Finally updated!

That's cuse I finally got outta the hospital. And I see you started a new story. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?

Apparently not. Now let's welcome everyone! First we have Troy Boltonnnnn! WHOOOT GO TROY GO TROY! GOOOOOO TROY!

**Troy: Heh.**

_**Next is the always fabulous! Sharpay Evans!**_

**Sharpay: Thank you, thank you.**

_**The newest edition to our show, Lizzie Bolton!**_

**Lizzie: (eating a lollypop) Lolly lolly lollypop.**

Chad Danforth! With his big hair!

**Chad: Don't touch the hair.**

_**RYAN EVANS!!!! GO RYANNNN!! WHOOOOOO!**_

**Ryan: (waves to people)**

And TAYLOR MCKESSIE!

**Taylor: Hi.**

**Gabriella: WHAT ABOUT ME?**

**Sharpay: What about you?**

Let's get on with the show! Oh and I will have the next chapter of Camp Ukiki by next week Tuesday…Cuse I got alotta homework. Oh how we all hate homework.

Sharpay: Where there will be alotta Troypayness! 

First we have a….dare! From… GIFV Wifey…

here's da dare...

Troy,Chad,Ryan,Zeke,and Jason: I dare all of u 2 spot Sharpay while she does a basket toss(that's when you catch her) AND U HAVE 2 CATCH HER!

Sahrpay:OMG!u r so fab! ok, I dare u 2 let the boys spot u  
Taylor:Do a split  
Lizzie:I dare u 2 slap Gabriella  
Gabriella:I dare u to get a tattoo dat says, "Troypay 4 eva!"

**Jason: NO NO NO! I WON'T DO IT!  
**

**Zeke: I'LL DO IT!**

**Troy: OH NO YOU WON'T BAKER BOY!**

**Chad: Nope nopeeee!**

But why?

**Chad: One, Troy will kill me, Two, I ain't catching her because Troy WILL slap me and Three TROY. WILL. BEAT. THE. CRAP. OUTTA. ME.**

**Troy: That pretty much sums it up.**

Sharpay, do it please?????

**Sharpay: Uh….Ok.**

(presses button and a basketball court appears)

**Sharpay: (gets a basketball)**

**Chad: Oh god. (gets up)**

**Zeke: OH YEA!**

**Sharpay: What do I have to do again?**

Let's make it easier. You Sharpay jump up and throw the ball in the basket. The boys catch you, and if they don't catch you, Troy will kick their butt.

**Sharpay: Ohhh. Ok. **

_**This should be fun.**_

**Sharpay: So I just throw it in? All righty then. (jumps up and throws the ball)**

**Boys: (about to catch her)**

**Gabriella: (whispers) Payback is a bitch named Gabriella. HEY GUYS! I HAVE TICKETS TO THE NBA ALL STAR CHAMPIONSHIPS! FRONT ROW SEATS!**

**Boys: HUH? (runs over to her) REALLY!!?!?!?!**

**Sharpay: GUYS???? **

**Troy: (catches her in time)**

**Sharpay: (slaps Troy)DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!**

**Troy: Ow…**

**Lizzie: (kicks Chad) You let Auntie Sharpay fall! Meanie.**

**Chad: Ow! NOW GIMME THE TICKETS!**

**Gabriella: What tickets?**

**Chad: WHY YOU LITTLE…**

OKAY! LET'S CONTINUE!

**Taylor: I have to do a split? Okay. Drum roll please!**

(does drum roll)

**Taylor: (jumps up and does a perfect split)**

WHOOOT!

**Lizzie: (gives Troy lollypop) Hold that. (walks over to Gabriella) Psst.**

**Gabriella: Huh?**

**Lizzie: (gives her a slap outta this world) (sits back down and continues eating lollypop)**

**Gabriella: (face swells up) OW! GOD DAMN!**

Hah. You got slapped by a 4 year old. Now it's time for your tattoo.

_**(gets needle)**_

**Gabriella: NO NO NO!**

Boys, hold her down.

**Boys: (restrains her on a chair)**

_WE'RE SORRY. YOU MAY NOT SEE THIS TATTOO UNTIL IT IS DONE! BECAUSE OF SCREAMING YOU WILL GET DEAF! OKAY, YOU CAN SEE NOW!_

**Gabriella: NOOOO! MY PERFECT SKIN!**

Perfect my butt.

Okay next we have a question for…Chad! By Icy4Areason…

This one was so funny...  
I have question for next chapter:

This one is for Chad: How do you keep your hair clean?

Bye

**Chad: By using two bottles of a shampoo each day.**

Next is a dare… OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I'm going to puke. Okay first. SECURITY! Restrain Troy to a chair please.

**Troy: Heh?**

**Security: (ties Troy up to a chair)**

_**Okay! This is from ruby-red-fighter…**_

Hehe I'm so evil. I dare Chad to make out with Sharpay for at least ten minutes. And I dare Montez to make out with a goat for 10 minutes. Poor goat!

**Sharpay: WHAT?**

**Chad: WHATT?**

**Troy: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Chad: (does the Will Smith) Oh HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL No.**

You must.

**Sharpay: (leans in)**

**Chad: (leans in)**

_WE'RE ONCE AGAIN SORRY! YOU CANNOT SEE THIS BECAUSE TROY IS KICKING CHAD'S BUTT! OH WAIT I THINK YOU CAN SEE!_

**Troy: YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!  
**

**Chad: I AM WAIT….TROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CHAIN SAW? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_NOPE SORRY! IT'S STILL GOING ON! OKAY NOW IT'S DONE!  
_

_**Sweet mother of God. That was even worse then seeing that boy get stab!**_

**Chad: Oh God I can't feel my body.**

**Troy: (growl)**

Now Troy, we won't do that again right?

**Troy: No…**

Good! Now Mr. Goat! You have to kiss Gabriella. So sad.

**Goat: BAAAAA! (translates into HELL NO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!)**

(pushes Goat in Gabriella)

**Goat: (explodes)**

**Sharpay: You killed the goat…MURDERER!**

Oh well. We're going to go finish watching Rush Hour! Bye!


	11. Hospitalll

Okay people, between our three projects due next frigging WEEK.

We managed to get a next chapter cuse we haven't updated since like…da first?

Yar.

Yea, da story Fun In The Sun (Check pro) should be up by the weekend and…Next chapter for Camp Ukiki.

So let's get to the questions cuse I still got math homework to finish. Ugh. I swear my teacher is trying to kill us with all this stupid math. OH! We have like an announcement type-wybe…

Yea. You people are asking questions that are going to make Troy go BALLISTIC. SO!!! Don't ask questions cuse im sure we all don't want to see Troy go to jail for murder.

Troy: (grumble)

Uh huh, I thought so. Now first DARE is from… (slaps head) Oh god. Security!

Troy: OH COME ON!

Security: (ties Troy up with unbreakable ropes)

Chad: I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW!

No no no. You stay ya butt there. Now this is from ruby-red-fighter…

I dare Sharpay to kiss Zeke! I hate Zekepay but it would be fun to see Troy's reaction!

Troy: WHAT!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?

Sharpay: Ew.

And we just finish telling the people not to ask these questions?

Come on Sharpay.

Sharpay: Ok, do I have to kiss him on the lips?

Zeke: YES!

Troy: HELL NO!

Shaddup Baylor and Troy, calm ya butt down. It's our show. And nope.

Sharpay: Ugh. (walks over and kisses Zeke on the cheek) EW EW EW EW!!!!!! (watches mouth out with Listerine and sits back down)

Troy: (Saying every curse word in the book)

(unties Troy)

Troy: WHY YOU (BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP) MOTHER (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

Sharpay: TROY!

Troy: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sharpay: SIT DOWN AND SHADDUP!

Troy: (grumble grumble) (sits down)

Whoa. He didn't kill him.

Troy: Yet.

I'd watch out Zeke. Next question/dare is from HSMMANIAC!

I got a question for Ryan and Sharpay! Ok, since you guys have had the lead roles in EHS's musicals, have you ever had a romantic scene together? Just wondering.. DO NOT KILL ME! And a dare for the both of them. I dare Ryan and Sharpay to act like they're dating for about 5 minutes! haha! This will be funny!

Sharpay: We did one time for Romeo and Juliet and…(looks at other part of question) EW!

Ryan: NOPE NO NOOO!

But why???

Ryan: One time when we were in Grade 3, CHADDDD(gives him a death glare) dared us to date for an hour for a cookie.

A cookie?

Sharpay: YES A COOKIE!

And when the hour was over…?

Ryan: He ate our cookie.

Chad: And I enjoyed it.

You suck Chad.

Chad: BUT!

SHHHHHHHHADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Chad: (mumble)

What up with all the mumbling?

I dunno. Next is from…Mia!

Aww. Poor goatie. I dare...Troy to make out with Gabriella for...6 minutes! And I dare Sharpay to...make out with Zeke for...6 MINUTES!

EW!

Sharpay and Troy: EW!!!!!!

Gabriella and Zeke: YAYYYYY!

Sharpay: HELL NO!

Troy: NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN?

Gabriella: BUT WHYY?

Zeke: BUT YOU HAVE TOOO!

Sharpay: NO! One, your gross, Two, you creep me out and Three, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Troy: Did you see what happened to that goat?

Gabriella and Zeke: Humph.

Thank God they didn't do it.

Next is from...LuvInDisClub.

Poor goatie. It exploded into smitherins. I dare Chad to throw Sharpay up in the air, then fake catch her, let her drop.

Troy: (reaches for a knife)

PUT IT DOWN!

Troy: Fine.

Sharpay: (was listeing to Ipod) Heh?

Ok Sharpay you stand here.

Sharpay: (goes wherever the hell here is)

Chad, you stand there.

Chad: (stands there)

Now. Go!

Sharpay: BUT WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?

Chad: (throws Sharpay up in the air)

Sharpay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (drops on ground)

Ouch! I heard a crack.

Troy: (finds knife and starts chasing Chad)

Chad: AHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sharpay: Owwwwwwwwww. My phone broke.

Ohhh. So that was the crack. TROY STOP CHASING HIM!

Troy: (trips and falls on Chad)

Chad: (flys into a glass door)

Troy: (flys on the roof and falls splat on the floor)

OHH SHEEYOOT!

Sharpay and Taylor: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OKAY PEOPLE! THAT'S ALL! WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! SEE YA! YALL STOP STANDING THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF DONKEYS AND SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!


End file.
